Asura
=The Pilot= Personality Cyrus is an eccentric sort. Not much is known about him before he became a pilot, not even his real name. He was a bit of a recluse and spent his time at alone in his fancy apartment, working on his hobbies when he wasn't working as a software engineer. Because he was a bit of a loner, he was bad at communicating and convincing others to see his way. After he got his power armour, his personality flipped and he became a confident, proud man who was always polite and knew how to convince others to see his point of view. Cyrus, both before and after getting his pod, was fond of planning his next moves in extreme detail. He still is reclusive when alone, though. When at home he can go for days without non-online human contact, always working on his hobbies (which is mostly tabletop games). After obtaining his power armour, Cyrus lived in extreme luxury and was fond of spending money (especially on high-class food) and tipping generously. Cyrus loves the thrill of combat. When he was younger, he kept getting into fights. He loved it when his adrenaline was pumping and he had a clear foe in front of him, begging for a beating. In power armour combat, he mostly uses his suit's bare fists to beat his enemies to death and a large amount of heavy drones to deal with enemies further away. History Cyrus doesn't talk much about his past before he bought his pod, but what is known is that he was a fairly successful freelance software engineer who had a knack for coding and designing software. When the world turned into a warzone, he lost his customers. With the help of some friends, Cyrus started a new business that would fit the current world more: Arms Dealing. Cyrus wasn't part of the design team, though. He was the CEO and as such managed to amass a fortune from the arms sales. Cyrus lived in luxury for a while, but soon found the life boring and unfulfilling. So, he stashed his wealth in gold bars at a secret place and bought a pod from a friend who received a pod but didn't want to fight. With his new power armour, Cyrus then joined the Phoenix Collective as a Lynx to amass more money and glory and make a name for himself. Appearance Cyrus has never been seen in public outside of his business suit and strange signature mask. His body is a bit on the muscular side and he's about average height. Cyrus has a fair skin tone. His mask is a metal plate bent in the middle and has four eye-slots. Eight golden protrusions come out on both sides, with the top two becoming his horns. Relations & Allies As a new pilot, Cyrus has yet to find allies and enemies. =The Suit= Appearance Cyrus' suit, the Asura ''is strange indeed. It is a heavy tank chassis which has six giant arms to punch his enemies to death. On its back is the enormous hangar bay where his drones are kept, and on the front is a massive metal torso attached to the tank frame, and on its head is Cyrus' signature mask. One of the power armour's arms is painted gold. The suit itself is massive, easily dwarfing a modern tank. The ''Asura is built for melee combat and has monstrous strength, while also maintaining a decent defense and a small army of powerful drones with RPGs. When not in combat, the suit collapses into Cyrus' mask. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Fortress